sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Athens
The Kingdom of Athens is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1028 BC. Major cities include Athens, the capital, Aigosthena, Aphidnae, Brauron, Marathon and Megara. It is the location of the Oracle of Delphi, the most important oracle in the Greek religion, with the Pythia (Oracle) being revered throughout the entire Greek world. List of Kings * Codrus I 1576-1562 BC * Cranaus I 1562-1543 BC * Melanthus I 1543-1526 BC * Medon I 1526-1512 * Codrus II 1512-1489 * Amphictyon I 1489-1465 * Melanthus II 1465-1446 * Cecrops I 1446-1420 * Cranaus II 1420-1401 * Codrus III 1401-1382 * Erichthonius I 1382-1360 * Acastus I 1360-1337 * Cecrops II 1337-1317 * Pandion I 1317-1294 * Amphictyon II 1294-1273 * Cranaus III 1273-1260 * Medon II 1260-1240 * Erechtheus I 1240-1212 * Cecrops III 1212-1186 * Pandion II 1186-1161 * Aegeus I 1161-1139 * Melanthus III 1139-1111 * Erichthonius II 1111-1090 * Medon III 1090-1061 * Theseus I 1061-1042 * Aegeus II 1042-1025 * Melanthus IV 1025-1004 * Pandion III 1004-982 * Erechtheus II 982-964 * Cecrops IV 964-935 * Menestheus I 935-911 * Aegeus III 911-877 * Erichthonius III 877-859 * Theseus II 859-840 * Cranaus IV 840-818 * Oxyntes I 818-799 * Melanthus V 799-768 * Menestheus II 768-742 * Medon IV 742-723 * Erechtheus III 723-700 * Pandion IV 700-678 * Oxyntes II 678-653 * Cecrops V 653-636 * Theseus III 636-606 * Demophon I 606-591 * Menestheus III 591-566 * Aegeus IV 566-545 * Acastus II 545-522 * Amphictyon III 522-497 * Thymoetes I 497-466 * Pandion V 466-452 * Cranaus V 452-430 * Oxyntes III 430-407 * Demophon II 407-388 * Erichthonius IV 388-378 * Acastus III 378-365 * Actaeus I 365-341 * Thymoetes II 341-317 * Aegeus V 317-295 * Apheidas I 295-279 * Pandion VI 279-253 * Megacles I 253-232 * Demophon III 232-210 * Menestheus IV 210-187 * Erichthonius V 187-167 * Theseus IV 167-145 * Actaeus II 145-123 * Acastus IV 123-101 * Megacles II 101-65 BC * Amphictyon IV 65-36 BC * Erechtheus IV 36-8 BC * Aegeus VI 8 BC-15 AD * Codrus IV 15 AD-37 * Thymoetes III 37-72 * Melanthus V 72-100 * Actaeus III 100-125 * Archippus I 125-154 * Theseus V 154-180 * Megacles III 180-208 * Cranaus VI 208-220 * Oxyntes IV 220-259 * Medon V 259-297 * Demophon IV 297-323 * Cecrops VI 323-357 * Archippus II 357-392 * Actaeus IV 392-415 * Phorbas I 415-436 * Megacles IV 436-483 * Pandion VII 483-512 * Demophon V 512-539 * Erichthonius VI 539-569 * Melanthus VI 569-592 * Apheidas II 592-613 * Oxyntes V 613-633 * Thersippus I 633-673 * Acastus V 673-701 * Phorbas II 701-730 * Archippus III 730-752 * Megacles V 752-781 * Theseus VI 781-812 * Thersippus II 812-840 * Codrus V 840-877 * Diognetus I 877-903 * Medon VI 903-919 * Erechtheus V 919-944 * Ariphron I 944-972 * Melanthus VII 972-999 * Megacles VI 999-1020 * Thersippus III 1020-1049 * Demophon VI 1049-1071 * Aegeus VII 1071-1100 * Phorbas III 1100-1128 * Diognetus II 1128-1155 * Agamestor I 1155-1190 * Thersippus IV 1190-1211 * Apheidas III 1211-1238 * Oxyntes VI 1238-1256 * Alcmaeon I 1256-1294 * Cranaus VII 1294-1323 * Melanthus VIII 1323-1358 * Periphas I 1358-1388 * Megacles VII 1388-1416 * Agamestor II 1416-1456 * Codrus VI 1456-1480 * Amphictyon V 1480-1506 * Aegeus VIII 1506-1542 * Actaeus V 1542-1568 * Periphas II 1568-1593 * Thersippus V 1593-1619 * Cecrops VII 1619-1641 * Alcmaeon II 1641-1667 * Theseus VII 1667-1700 * Agamestor III 1700-1726 * Demophon VII 1726-1750 * Menestheus V 1750-1773 * Erichthonius VII 1773-1798 * Alcmaeon III 1798-1828 * Agamestor IV 1828-1868 * Pandion VIII 1868- ** Apsander, Regent 1868-1874 ** Crown Prince Cecrops